Hallowteens
''Hallowteens ''is an fighting horror video game created by KingOfFiction from DeviantArt. The first game was also fan game, where can being created by the group of people who make fan game call "Dev Fighters". The Dev Fighters are basically a group of people who make fan-made fighting games on deviantart. Well more of the concept really. Not really making games. Gameplay Hallowteens will play in a 4D-Styled game and the control schemes will work like that off Marvel vs. Capcom series as well as the same physics, you have your wall bounces, ground bounces, off the grounds and everything else but you can only play as one character, but it also borrows elements from Injustice and Mortal Kombat. Below the screen is the characters “Nightmare Fuel Gauge” which is a definition of a fighting games hyper meter to activate super moves. Also using shades of Killer Instinct and Terrordrome. Every character has three levels of super moves and the third one does only do the most damaging but also taking inspiration from Mortal Kombat's X-Ray moves. In addition every character also has a Night Terrors just like Mortal Kombat. So expect some gory moves. All and all it will play like Killer Instinct but has shade of that Mortal Kombat and Terrordrome twist to it. At the four level, there is a Nightmare Fuel, at the definitive move. Story In a British town called “Blackhollow” on Halloween Night at hate filled wizard by the name of “Solidus Wiseman” cursed all those wearing costumes by becoming the monster they dressed up as causing them to act out of their new monster instincts and attack all those who are either human or haven’t turned yet. Solidus trapped them all in this town with a spell which would only go away once he himself has been done in but only ONE monster can enter at a time and they all want a piece of him. The only way to solve this issue is a fight to the death! Characters As of now there are 37 characters (including bosses) with DLC planned for the future. Each character is his/her own monster. Default * Aleron Roche the Gargoyle * Andre Monóklino the Cyclops * Annabelle Warren the Doll * Bartholomew Krakowski the Golem * Bram Renfield the Vampire * Bud Buttons the Clown * Carol Hooper the Poltergeist * Corda Collodi the Puppet * Crooks Bonebreak the Hunchback * Dino Alligar the Lizard * Elphaba Witcher the Witch * Eric Spector the Phantom * Hayden Townsend the Boogeyman * Hector Bones the Skeleton * Herbert Griffin the Invisible Man * Irving Headstrong the Headless Man * Jack Burns the Jack O'Lantern * Jacob Growley the Werewolf * Jerimiah Grimm the Grim Reaper * Johnathan Crow the Scarecrow * Malik O. Syrus the Mummy * Mary Foole the Jester * Matilda Scream the Banshee * Mordecai Freaks the Goblin * Morgan Lovestone the Succubus * Nero Aquato the Merman * Pluto Craven the Mutant * Robert Ferro the Robot * Shaun Romero the Zombie * Thomas Haunton the Ghost * Victor Stitches the Frankenstein * Yuki Saeki the Yuki-Onna * Yumi Saeki the Jorōgumo * Yuri Saeki the Onryo * Zako Arhap the Monstrosity Bosses * Daemon Inferna the Devil (Final Boss) * Solidus Wiseman the Wizard (Sub-Boss) Pre-Order * Samuel Townsend the Nightmare Update * Aiden Van Hellsing the Slayer * Emily Shelly the Bride * Holden Fisher the Diver * Jock L. Hydefield the Doctor * Nina Harker the Dhampir * Shawna Pegg the Survivor * Zàn Rukong the Monkey King Arenas # Church Rooftop # Butcher Shop # Festival # Forest # Graveyard # Haunted House # Pumpkin Field # Slaughterhouse # Spider Cave # Swamp # Toy Store # Wizard Castle Modes * Arcade Mode – Go through each characters “story” in this arcade adventure! * Vs. Mode – Play with friend or CPU in a free for all match up! * Online Mode – '''Play with others online! * '''Training Mode – Train your skills! * 'Extras '– Includes Concept Art, Music and including a “Monsterpedia” to let you know about the monsters of this world! * 'Options '– Adjust sound, controls, and others to your liking! Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Games Category:Horror Games Category:DeviantART Category:Video games Category:Upcoming Video Games